


Into The Unknown

by UncommonVillian



Series: They Are Found [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: A month after Elsa and Jack met, Elsa finally introduced him to Anna and Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: They Are Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Into The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after months of working on it, this was the best I could do for a sequel for Show Yourself. I honestly didn't expect that story to get the reception that it did and I was originally hesitant to make this story, and I still feel that it's not as good as Show Yourself, but I feel like I'd be doing the readers a disservice if I didn't make this. And to all of those who read the story, thank you so much. It's one of my most well received stories and it got more popularity than I could have imagined. I hope that, despite me thinking that this one isn't as good as I could hope it to be, I made it worth the wait and your while. Again, thank you everyone. This is for you.

“Elsa!” Anna cried as she ran for her sister as she waited in the main hall of the castle. It was Friday and their day to be together. Elsa held her arms out and the two embraced tightly, Kristoff and Olaf joining them. Anna pulled back and gleefully said, “Oh it’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too.” Elsa replied. She looked to Kristoff and Olaf, “You guys too.”

“It’s always good to see you!” Olaf said, still clinging to Elsa.

“Yeah, how have you been?” Kristoff asked.

“I’ve been great.” Elsa said as she looked around. “The castle looks amazing.”

“Yeah, we’ve been working hard to make sure everything stays in perfect shape for when you visit.” Anna said, joining Elsa in a glance around the room. She then looked back at Elsa with a sly look and asked, “So, who’s this ‘Jack’?”

Elsa bashfully smiled as she turned back to her sister and friends. She said, “Well, there’s a bit of a…problem.”

“Problem? What problem?” Kristoff asked.

“Well, you see…In order to see-”

Then Sven came storming in, freaking out over something. Everyone turned back to see the reindeer charging towards them.

“Whoa, Sven!” Kristoff shouted as he jumped in front of him to stop him. He held onto Sven and tried to calm him down.

“Sheesh, I didn’t think I scared him that badly.” a voice from above said quietly. Elsa looked up to see Jack squatting on one of the ceiling rafters, grimacing down at them. One of the Northuldra made him a blue tunic to replace his old tattered shirt and cloak, but he kept his old pants and insisted on not wearing shoes still.

Glaring up at him, Elsa mouthed,  _ What did you do? _

“It was nothing! I saw him in the stable and I went to give him a carrot. The reindeer back at the forest can see me, I don’t know why he can’t.”

Elsa gritted her teeth at him, telling him to get down, but stopped when Anna turned around to look at her. Elsa only smiled at her and Anna clearly didn’t notice her strange behavior.

“That was odd.” Anna said. “I wonder what’s gotten into him.”

“Good question.” Elsa replied, fighting the urge to glare up at Jack, clearing her throat, she told Anna, “Now Anna, I need to ask you something.”

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it is. Now-”

“Hey, did anyone else hear a voice just now?” Olaf asked.

Everyone looked down at him, the snowman looking back at them.

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose and, remembering what happened in the fall, groaned, “Oh, not you too, Olaf.”

Elsa, on the other hand, just looked down at him, wide eyed and mouth open. She quickly knelt down next to him and asked, “Olaf, did you really ask that?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You really heard a voice?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just now?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Wait, hold up!” Anna called out. She took Elsa’s hands and lifted her up and asked, “Elsa, what’s going on?”

Elsa only looked back at Anna, then up to where Jack was, only he was gone.

“Oh, no.” Elsa groaned.

“Elsa, seriously!” Anna drew Elsa’s attention back to her. “Elsa, what’s going on?”

“Oh, hi!” Olaf cheered, breaking their concentration off.

Rolling her eyes, Anna groaned, “Olaf, we’re-”

Anna turned to see Olaf looking up at something, something that wasn’t there. At least not to her.

Olaf however was looking up at Jack, Jack looking down at the little snowman with a tilt to his head. Jack was amused by the little guy.

“So you’re Olaf.” he said. “Elsa talks about you all the time.”

Bashful, Olaf asks, “Does she say nice things about me?”

“Nothing but. I’m Jack, by the way.”

Olaf gasped and said, “So you’re the Jack we’re going to meet!”

“That’s right, little guy.” Jack winked.

Anna was just looking on with a terrified look. She slowly turned back to Elsa and asked, “Elsa, what’s going on?”

Elsa, nervous, paused before telling her, “I’ve met another spirit.”

Anna groaned, rolled her eyes and asked, “Who is it this time?”

“Well…” Elsa didn’t know how to explain it, but she had to try. “Do you remember the stories about the Winter Spirit, Jokul Frosti?”

“Seriously, I have no idea where that name came from!” Jack said.

Anna said nothing, just stared blankly at Elsa for a moment. She then turned slowly around back to where Olaf was looking up at, the same look on her face. Everyone was worried by her lack of response.

“Anna, are you okay?” Kristoff asked as he placed a hand on Anna’s shoulder. She still said nothing.

“Wait.” Jack commented. He looked closer at Anna, moving side to side. Anna’s eyes followed him. He asked her, “Can-Can you see me?”

Elsa gasped and smiled, looking back at Anna. Her smile faded when Anna’s face didn’t change. She asked, “Anna, what’s wrong?”

Without a word or change of expression, Anna fell backwards and passed out.

After a little while, Anna began to wake up. It took a little bit for her to regain her composure, but she finally realized what happened. She was laying on a couch with Elsa sitting on a chair next to her.

With a smile, Elsa said, “Welcome back.”

Anna smiled back at her and said, “Sorry about that.”

Elsa chuckled and brushed her hair. Then Anna looked around and asked, “Where is he?”

“Kristoff?”

“No! Jokul Frosti!”

Elsa laughed and asked, “You really saw him?”

Anna jumped up and said, “Of course I saw him! But, where did he come from? He just appeared out of nowhere.”

Elsa shook her head and said, “No, he was always there. You just need to believe in him to see him.”

“Wait, what?”

“Nobody understands it either, but Yelana and Honeymaren have both told me that in order to see some spirits, they need to be believed in.”

“Why?”

“That’s how the Moon Spirit wants it. Nobody knows why, it just is.”

Anna went from excited to confused and said, “That’s cruel. Why would-”

“I’ve tried to figure it out myself, but the Moon Spirit won’t speak to me. I’ve tried so hard, but he won’t respond to my pleas.”

“‘Your pleas?’” Anna asked.

Before Elsa could explain anything, Kristoff came back in the room with Jack, Sven and Olaf. Jack was petting Sven, who was nuzzling into Jack’s hand.

“Sorry for scaring you earlier, big guy.” Jack chuckled.

Kristoff told Jack, “Eh, don’t worry about it.” He then did his voice for Sven and said, “It’s all water under the bridge.”

Jack only giggled and said, “Glad to hear.”

Kristoff looked over and saw Anna was awake.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked as he went over and sat next to her, holding her close. He commented, “You gave me a scare there.”

“I’m okay.” Anna smiled. She looked up at Jack and looked him up and down. She asked him, “You’re Jokul Frosti?”

Jack cringed and said, “If it’s all the same, I just prefer Jack Frost.”

Anna chuckled and agreed. She looked over at Kristoff and asked, “You can see him?”

Kristoff smiled at Jack and said, “Yep. The Rock Trolls told me all about the Winter Spirit as a child. They stopped telling me when I came of age, but I hoped he was real. When Elsa said his name, I knew he was real.”

Jack only bashfully smiled back. He then looked over at Elsa and walked over to her. He placed his hand on the chair she was sitting on and he told her, “Kristoff, Sven and Olaf showed me around. When you told me you lived in a castle, I figured it was something like out of Scotland or something.”

“Is it bad?” Elsa asked.

“Nah, I love it.”

Kristoff and Anna looked at each other for a moment and Anna asked, “So Jack, how long have you two known each other?”

Elsa turned back to Anna and told her, “We met about a month ago.”

“And you’re now just telling me about him?”

Jack interjected, “Um, that’s actually my fault. I was still getting use to live with the Northuldra.”

“Oh so they do know about you?” Kristoff asked.

“Yeah, they...” Jack gulped and paused for a moment. Finally, he said, “They, and Elsa, were the first people who ever saw me...Like ever.”

No one said anything, but Elsa reached her hand up and held his, comforting him. They smiled at each other. Kristoff and Anna watched them, Anna feeling butterflies. She could see it in Elsa’s eyes. She was attracted to Jack. Finally, her sister found someone.

“Anna, you okay?” Olaf asked, tapping her shin.

Anna blinked back to normal, clearing her head and wanting to distract everyone from her blankout. She asked Jack, “So, uh, Jack. Where do you come from?”

Jack told her, “I, uh, don’t know the name of the town, but I came from across the ocean.”

“Did you travel here by boat?” Kristoff asked.

“Nope.” Jack then leaped up and the wind picked up in the room. Everyone except Elsa shielded themselves, but they looked up to see Jack floating in the air, on his back looking down at them upside down with a smirk on his face.

Olaf giggled and asked, “So you know Gale too, huh?”

Jack shrugged and said, “I usually called it Wind, but I think Gale’s nice too.”

Jack then rolled back upwards and slowly levitated back to the ground.

Astonished, Kristoff laughed and asked, “You flew here? With Gale as your guide?”

“I guess. I just wanted to get out and travel. I’ve been all over the world.”

“You should hear the stories he tells.” Elsa added. “He tells of wonderful places that we could never dream of.”

“Where have you been?” Anna eagerly asked, gripping Kristoff’s arm in anticipation.

“Oh, you name it. I’ve been to Corona, Paris, Tokyo, Agrabah, New York, London.” Jack looked to Elsa, who looked back at him, and he told her, “Maybe you and I can go to Paris sometime.”

Elsa was surprised by his offer, but smiled and said, “I’d love that.”

Kristoff’s jaw went agape while Anna held back her squeal. Jack just offered to take Elsa on a trip to, of all places in the world, Paris, the city of love. And the way they looked at each other, there was clear attraction. Neither Anna or Kristoff knew what happened between the two within this month, but Elsa has never looked so...radiant.

That night, with Elsa and Anna wanting to talk alone as sisters, Jack stayed with Kristoff and the two conversed and carried on in the courtyard, out of sight so none of the staff saw Kristoff talking to the air. However, Anna had her questions that needed answering.

Clearing her throat, Anna asked Elsa, “So, um, how are the Northuldrans treating Jack?”

Smiling, Elsa happily told her, “They love him. He’s always playing and telling stories with the children. He helps out around the village if I’m away at Ahtohallan. You should see Yulana with him. She’s like his mother, counseling him all the while fixing up his hair.”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at that thought, Yulana being motherly with Jack. Yulana just didn’t come off as a mother figure to anyone.

Then Anna, being the little sister she was, asked Elsa, “So, what about you two?”

Elsa looked at Anna and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well you seem close with him.”

“Well, we actually have a lot in common.”

“Like?”

“Well, he’s Jack Frost for one.”

“What does that mean?”

Elsa threw Anna an annoyed look and asked, “What do you think I mean?”

Anna thought for a moment, but realized, “Oh, he’s frosty like you, right?”

Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes, saying, “If that’s how you want to put it.”

“Well, what else?”

Elsa glanced down at Jack, her smile fading away. She watched Jack dance about while playing with Olaf and Sven while Kristoff laughed at their antics.

“We both know what it’s like to be alone.” Elsa said.

Anna looked down at Jack, curious about his tale.

The two sisters looked back at each other and Elsa asked, “Remember what I said earlier about pleading with the Moon Spirit?”

Anna nodded.

“Anna, Jack spent the past hundred years all alone. Until now, not a single soul has seen or heard him.”

Anna asked her, “What do you mean?”

“To see the Moon Spirit’s children, they need to be believed in. Jack went this past century without anyone believing in him.”

“Wait, what about us? We can see him. So can Kristoff, Sven and the Northuldra.”

Elsa explained, “The Northuldra know about the Moon Spirit and his children. They knew about him, but Jack had just arrived in Northuldra when I found him. As for us, I guess it’s because of the Jokul Frosti stories. That and I guess with all that we’ve experienced in the past few years.”

“Yeah, that would do it.” Anna chuckled.

“It’s just…” Elsa’s eyes began to water and she rubbed them. “It’s just unfair...to him. I don’t know why the Moon Spirit chose him and neither does he. That’s why I’ve been spending so much time at Ahtohallan lately. I’ve been trying to find answers.”

Anna nodded softly and said, “You care about him.”

Elsa smiled and said, “Of course I do. He’s my friend.”

“No.” Anna replied with her own smile. “You care about him more than as a friend.”

Elsa was confused. She asked Anna, “What are you talking about?”

“Elsa, you’re attracted to him.”

Elsa flushed and stammered, “Anna! Why would you say that?”

“Elsa, Kristoff and I can see it. The way you look at him, even a blind person can tell you’re attracted to him.”

“Anna seriously, stop joking around.”

“I’m not. And he’s attracted to you.”

Elsa couldn’t help but chuckle as she hid her face. She then began to wrap her arms around herself as she slowly looked down at him, her smile not fading. Anna looked down at him as well, seeing Jack stop his gameplay to look up at Elsa, smiling at her. She looked between Jack and Elsa, seeing the infatuation in each other's eyes.

Anna looked back up at Elsa, who didn’t even so much take her eyes off of Jack, and called out, “Hello? Earth to Elsa?”

Elsa startled and asked, “What? What happened?”

“See? You wouldn’t take your eyes off of him!”

Elsa only bashfully looked away.

“Seriously, Elsa. What’s wrong with admitting you’re attracted to him? I mean, he’s cute.”

“Don’t let Kristoff hear you say that.” Elsa joked.

“Oh please. He knows he’s my one and only. Besides, even if you admit that you’re attracted to him, it’s not like you have to marry him right away.”

“Oh, kind of like you and Hans?”

“That’s my point. Elsa, you’re far too level headed to make my mistake. You guys have known each other for a month, I’m sure you two talk a lot. Where does he come from?”

“From what he says, he comes from America.”

Anna’s expression went to utter disbelief and she asked, “He’s really from America? Where?”

“He said the name was Burgess, which if I remember correctly is a town in their state of Pennsylvania.”

Anna blankly stared at Elsa.

“What?”

“You seriously remember that?”

“What? It just sounded like a nice town and the state sounds lovely.”

“Maybe you two should go on an outing there.” Anna teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes, then replied, “You know, that doesn’t sound bad actually.”

“And Paris?”

“That too.”

“Just the two of you. Nothing but you and the world.”

“Yeah.” Elsa replied dreamily.

“See! You’re attracted to him!”

Elsa couldn’t hold back her giggle and finally said, “Okay, I’ll admit it. He is very handsome. And he’s such a joy to be around.”

“There, that didn’t hurt now did it?”

“No. Actually, it feels nice.” Elsa then looked back down at Jack, who was talking with Kristoff. He didn’t notice her, but she just kept looking down at him. Then, the thought of him being alone came back to her and her smile faded. She said to Anna, “He was alone. For one hundred years, he wandered alone.”

Anna placed her hand on Elsa’s shoulder, Elsa looked back at her. Anna gave her a reassuring smile and told her, “But he isn’t now. He has you.”

Elsa gave her a sad smile and said, “He has us.”

Anna nodded and said, “No, he’s yours.”

Elsa could only smile.

* * *

Jack sat on the shore of Ahtohallan, looking out to the dark waters. He was waiting for Elsa to return for the cavern, just like he did this hour when she would go in. He had no idea what she was doing, but this night with Kristoff gave him some insight. He told the ice merchant about Elsa’s trips to the magical island and confided that he was worried about her. She would sometimes stay in there until sunrise, leaving him wondering if she went too far. Tonight, he needed answers.

Then, he heard her footsteps echo from the entrance of the cavern and he turned to watch her walk out. She noticed him and gave him a happy smile. He replied with a small grin, making her curious and her smile went away.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him as she stepped up to him.

Jack took a breath and he asked her, “Elsa, what is it you’re looking for?”

Elsa drew back in confusion and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve been coming here for weeks and you still haven’t told me what you’re looking for.”

Elsa gave him an unconvincing grin and shook her head. She began to walk off and told him, “There’s just a lot of things to discover.”

As she walked past him, he took her hand to stop her. She stopped and looked up at him. He was giving her pleading eyes.

“Please.”

Elsa took a breath, but let it go with a soft head shake. She took his free hand and told him, “Jack, I’ve been going in there for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes. I’m trying to find answers as to why you’ve spent these years alone.”

Jack lightly tightened his grip on her hands and asked her, “You what?”

“I have to!” Elsa pleaded, pulling him closer. “Jack, it’s not fair! You didn’t deserve that! You’re so kind and caring and you spent all that time alone! I want to know why!”

Elsa’s eyes began to water and her breathing began to grow heavy.

“Hey, hey.” Jack gasped as he let her hands go and pulled her closer into an embrace. She clung to him and held back her sobs. Jack could all but feel her emotions, and it mixed with his own. She was trying to find out the reason why he was invisible to people until now. He had no idea how to respond to that, but he was beyond grateful. He closed his eyes and told her, “Please, don’t get upset.”

Elsa only gasped a sob in response.

“Really, don’t. I appreciate this, I really do, but I can’t let you go through with this if this is what it’s going to do to you.”

“But-”

“Elsa, you were the first person to see me and I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am for that. If it were anyone else, it just wouldn’t feel the same.”

Elsa reached up to rub her eyes then asked, “What do you mean?”

Jack looked down at her and she looked up at him. He placed his hand on her cheeks and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. He told her, “I don’t know what it is, but there’s something special about you. It’s like we’re connected. This past month has been the best I’ve ever had and it’s all thanks to you.”

Elsa felt her cheeks warm up after he said that and her heart raced faster. His words struck her in a way she never thought they would. She felt so happy, the happiest she ever felt in her life.

Jack said to her, “I can’t let you put yourself through all of this trouble for me. Like I said, I’m grateful but if you’re upset over this, then I don’t want to know. I’d rather you and I just let it go and see where we can go from here.”

Elsa smiled and her tears came back, but more out of happiness. He wiped them again and she placed her hands on his. She took a breath and said, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to get upset. I was just worried, that’s all.”

“Please don’t.”

“I’m okay. It’s just…” Elsa wrapped her fingers around his and said in a more calmed tone, “It just hurt me so much that you spent all that time alone when you don’t deserve it. It reminds me of how I grew up. All those years without Anna, all that time locked away from everyone...I’ve never felt so alone.”

Jack’s hand slowly brushed across her cheek and down her neck to her shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and Jack told her, “You’re not alone.”

“Neither are you.”

Their faces drew closer and closer until their lips touched. They felt the energy surge through their bodies with the connection, feeling nothing but pure nirvana. It didn’t just feel right, it felt like this was destined to happen. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack and pressed herself more into him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her tighter. They wanted more and never wanted to let go because this was their moment and nothing could ever compare to it.

With their love growing more and more, Ahtohallan glowed brighter than ever before.


End file.
